User blog:Starflight897/FogClan Coding
F O G C L A N '' '' FogClan is open, so feel free to add your OCs! Please ask Dew first. '' '' ---- '' '' |-| History = H I S T O R Y '' '' When the four new Clans existed (LightningClan, ShadeClan, StreamClan and BreezeClan), two apprentices, Fogpaw and Ravenpaw, were part of ShadeClan. When they earned their warrior names, Fogcloud and Ravenflight, they left the clan, and started a clan of their own. They agreed that Fogcloud could be the leader, and became Fogstar. He made Ravenflight his deputy. Whilst the two were looking for members, they found a young cat, about apprentice age, stuck up a tree. After saving him, the cat agreed to join FogClan, and became an apprentice known as Snakepaw. Ravenflight trained him a lot, but after he stumbled into a thorn bush, a cat named Leaf, who knew about herbs, came to fix him up. Leaf agreed to join FogClan and became the medicine cat, Leafwhisker. During his assessment, Snakepaw chases a rabbit that runs into the claws of a dark gray she-cat. It was Duskheart, Ravenflight's long-lost sister. Ravenflight thought that when Duskheart was taken by a hawk, it was her end. However she was taken to a nest and rescued by BreezeClan cats. Later, Ravenflight's and Fogstar's mentors, Sandwhisker and Shimmerstream, joined them. Afterwards, Ravenflight had Fogstar's kits: Stormkit, Birdkit, Tansykit and Smallkit, and Duskheart had Snakefang's kits: Crowkit, Hollykit and Falconkit. Leafwhisker, whilst herb collecting, found Slatestripe and Dashfoot, her parents. And now FogClan is still growing. '' '' |-| Camp = C A M P '' '' The FogClan camp is always covered in fog, very mysteriously. Massive pine trees surround a clearing, with different burrows for each den. One of the pine trees has a thick low branch where Fogstar sits when he calls meetings. '' '' |-| Info = I N F O '' '' Clan Character FogClan are like a mix between SkyClan and ShadowClan. They hunt birds in the trees, but when it comes to battle, they prefer to fight on the ground. Battle Techniques When fighting cats, FogClan pick each cat off, one by one. If they were attacking a clan, they would attack one cat at a time, because 10 Vs 1 would definitely make the group of 10 winners. When they fight foxes or badgers, however, they do the same technique, except they surround the animal. Then they leap straight into the fight. Hunting Techniques FogClan hunt like any other clan, but sometimes they use the 'stone' technique. They stay in a 'ready-to-pounce' position until they see their prey, then, if the prey is close enough they will pounce, and if it is not they chase it. Prey *Small mammals (mice, voles etc) *Small birds, sometimes pigeons *Frogs (rarely) '' '' |-| Affiliations = A F F I L I A T I O N S '' '' Current Leader Fogstar (DewSpectrum11) Deputy Ravenflight (DewSpectrum11) Medicine Cat Leafwhisker (DewSpectrum11) **''apprentice, birdpaw'' Warriors *'Snakefang' (DewSpectrum11) **''apprentice, smallpaw'' *'Duskheart' (DewSpectrum11) **''apprentice, falconpaw'' *'Sandwhisker' (DewSpectrum11) **''apprentice, hollypaw'' *'Shimmerstream' (DewSpectrum11) **''apprentice, crowpaw'' *'Slatestripe' (DewSpectrum11) **''apprentice, tansypaw'' *'Dashfoot' (DewSpectrum11) **''apprentice, stormpaw'' *'Dawnstrike' (AvalonCat) *'Heathersplash' (Xx Hollywing xX) *'Moonglow' (SplashfireTheWarrior) Apprentices *'Stormpaw' (DewSpectrum11) *'Tansypaw' (DewSpectrum11) *'Birdpaw' (DewSpectrum11) *'Smallpaw' (DewSpectrum11) *'Crowpaw' (DewSpectrum11) *'Hollypaw' (DewSpectrum11) *'Falconpaw' (DewSpectrum11) '' '' |-| Clan Relations = C L A N ~ R E L A T I O N S FireClan (AvalonCat) text RiverClan text ShadowClan text SkyClan text ThunderClan text WindClan text WolfClan (DreamingWolf1) text {| Category:Blog posts